


Mirror, Mirror on the wall

by Valuable_Valewis



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: But nothing major in the slightest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Language, Self-Reflection, Tiny TW for blood, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valuable_Valewis/pseuds/Valuable_Valewis
Summary: After a bad qualifying Valtteri has some thoughts and doubts. Maybe his Mercedes teammate can help him see some brightness in the dark.





	Mirror, Mirror on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since I've posted. I hope it's okay

Valtteri stormed into his driver room, helmet thrown lazily away in frustration and anger. The still somewhat young Finn walked into his bathroom, glaring into his mirror. His eyes flashed onto the reflection in the silver surface. It was him. He raised a hand to trace the reflected figure's jaw. It was tight and clenched. He moved to the figure's eyes, dull and worn. The figure's shoulders were slumped as if they carried an impossible weight on them. Valtteri looked long and hard and if he blinked he could almost see it. A shadow of the past looming dangerously behind him, one long forgotten in the recesses in his mind. The longer he looked the more the figure seemed to distort, a reflection of him from the end of last year, beaten down and low, shining back at him, similar grey-green eyes looking back at him longingly, almost as if begging for something.

Valtteri felt hot anger rise and in one swift movement the mirror was no more than a million fragments that scattered along the bathroom floor. The Finn took a deep breath, looking at his now bloodied knuckles, the only sign of his attack, trying to cool the doubts climbing up in the back of his mind.  
"Fuck this!" The normally calm Finn shouted, taking a step away from the mess. He wasn't him anymore. That reflection wasn't him. 

A string of vulgar language spewed from his mouth as he tried to cool himself. This was fine. It was Canada. He loved Canada... Right? He had loved it back when he had gotten p3 qualifying back in his rookie days here. He had loved cheering and celebrating his small bit of his success with his father over a slice of cake. Dedicating that had meant so much to him. But what did he have to offer him now in a top car? A p6? That wasn't impressive. His dad was there to celebrate not watch him screw up with a spin and a horribly skittish lap. Even Daniel Ricciardo, he couldn't help but shudder a little, was ahead of him.

He didn't want doubts. Doubts were a 2018 thing for a 2018 Valtteri who couldn't catch a break. He knew he wouldn't give up. It wasn't in his nature. So why did p6 hurt so much?

Valtteri looked at the broken shards, a million versions of himself looking back. A million possibilities for a million different futures. He felt himself get horribly lost in thought, tugging and fighting with the dark recesses in his mind.

He was only dragged out his thoughts when he felt another body pull him close, wrapping him tightly in a hug from behind. "Hey. It's going to be okay. You know that right?" A voice asked him softly, a very familiar voice indeed.  
"Lewis?" Valtteri asked, feeling his voice break in emotion as he looked up to the elder Brit.  
"Who else would I be?" Lewis asked him softly before looking to his knuckles with a frown and then to the sea of broken fragments surrounding him. "Oh Val..." Lewis murmured softly to the Finn, moving his messy knuckles to his eye level to see the damage.

Lewis frowned and pulled Valtteri into the other room, grabbing a clean towel off the side, applying pressure to the Finn's hand. "You still did awesome you know." He tired to soothe the Finn gently, running a hand through his soft blonde locks. "You did amazing to keep the car on track after that spin and then you got into some shitty traffic and the tyres weren't up to temperature. Its okay Valtteri. We all mess up sometimes." Lewis assures him gently and Valtteri could only nod in response. Was it really okay? The Finn was a little bit of a perfectionist and it was sometimes hard to see past that thick cloud of doubt looming over him that threatened to ruin the day.

Lewis moved to gently cup his cheek. "You know we love you don't you? The team loves you through good and bad. I love you." Lewis tells him, moving to gently kiss the Finn in response before pulling away. "I know you, Valtteri Viktor Bottas, one bad day won't keep you down." He added with a soft smile.

Valtteri nodded again, the race was tomorrow after all. 

"Stay with me. I could use some cuddles." Valtteri admits, looking deeply into his eyes. Lewis pulled him into a tight hug.  
"I'm never leaving unless you ask me to." He responded and Valtteri curled into him tightly.

Of a million futures maybe this one wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo/comments are appreciated <3


End file.
